


Five Hearts in a Can

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Series: Roadmix [2]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M, OT5 - Freeform, challenge: Flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-10
Updated: 2009-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Driver picks the music."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Hearts in a Can

The sun rises, and it's beautiful, the five of them ankle-deep in sand and tide. It's cold, though, even with all of them huddled close together, arms around each other.

When it's just Yoochun and Jaejoong, their signal to go back to the car and head for civilization is when Jaejoong starts to shiver. This time, it's Changmin who gets cold first, and his shaking sets Junsu and Jaejoong both off.

"Time to go," Yunho says as Yoochun smiles and breathes into each of their faces, rubbing their arms vigorously. Jaejoong and Junsu object, loudly. Changmin blows in Yoochun's face, then pulls him in for a kiss, arms around his neck.

"Do it properly!" he says when he lets Yoochun go, and walks purposefully toward the car. So Yoochun turns back to Jaejoong and Junsu and does it properly. Then he throws in Yunho for good measure, who doesn't seem to have any objections.

Changmin's already in the backseat by the time they all make it up to the car. Yoochun slides in the driver's seat and lets the rest of them sort out seating arrangements. He expects a squabble between Junsu and Jaejoong over shotgun, figures Yunho will claim it just so they'll stop fighting. What he gets, though, is Junsu sliding in beside him with no discussion, while Yunho slides across the backseat to terrorize Changmin and Jaejoong brings up the rear.

"Hyung!" Changmin protests as Yunho crowds him up against the door. Yunho grins, not so bright a flash as the sunrise, but warmer, and leans in to pass on more warmth via kissing. Changmin lets him get away with it, but as soon as Yunho draws back for breath, Changmin's got a hand up and he's pushing. "Personal space, hyung."

"But you have a window!"

"Yes, and it's very nice. You should have called shotgun if you wanted a window of your own, or made Jaejoong get in first."

Yunho leans all the way back until he's resting his head on Jaejoong's thighs, sprawled out across the seat. "Jaejoong, Changminnie won't share his window with me."

Jaejoong smiles downward, buries his fingers in Yunho's hair and strokes his scalp. "I'll share mine."

"And you wanted to leave me by the side of the road," Junsu says smugly, settled into the passenger side front seat like it'll take a crowbar to pry him out. "Leader-sshi's being very whiny."

"He was up practicing choreography last night," Jaejoong says, kicks pointedly at the back of Junsu's seat. "While you were asleep. Maybe you should do some practicing to catch up."

Since they're in a car and Yoochun's started the engine, the only practice Junsu can get in is singing, which Yoochun suspects was the point. It worked very nicely earlier this morning. So he leaves the radio off, and Junsu doesn't need much more encouragement than a look to start. This time it's one of their own songs, a new piece Junsu and Changmin have been working on, with some input from Jaejoong. It's a song about a morning like this one, about driving with the sun shining through the car windows, about memory and love. Junsu shifts as he sings, sets one hand on Yoochun's thigh. Yoochun smiles, touches the back of that hand, keeps driving.

Jaejoong and Changmin join in on the song's chorus, and Yoochun glances at the rearview mirror to see that Changmin's pulled Yunho's legs up across his lap, has one hand stroking up under the hem of Yunho's jeans, probably kneading at muscles still likely to seize up when Yunho's worked them too hard. Changmin raises his other hand to the window, hiding the sun, then spreads his fingers to let the light fall down, streams of the palest gold touching his face, the long lines of Yunho's body. He moves his fingers, and it looks like a caress. Yoochun shifts his gaze to find Jaejoong watching him, still stroking Yunho's hair. Jaejoong's smiling, the quiet, secret smile he tends to save for sunrises. It makes Yoochun's grin bloom in return.

He turns his attention back to the road, keeps driving. He's leaving the sun behind, but he's taking the warmth with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "movement of a hand" challenge at dbsk_flashfic. This is a direct sequel to ["The Smiles Returning to the Faces"](http://community.livejournal.com/dbsk_flashfic/95278.html#cutid1). Betaed by Eliza. Title adapted from Smog. Summary by Dean Winchester.


End file.
